Moors under the Sun
by Narji
Summary: "That's my side. You turn the other side." "Like I will listen to you. That is my side." "Fine... Do whatever you like." Hermione said. It was chilly at night. A distant howl pierced the night. Draco moved a little closer to her. She gave out a snort. "Well I case you didn't notice, I am the one who dared enough to sleep on the door side!" Draco said, defensively...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't understand why I can't get enough of dramione. They are so captivating even though it has become a typical plot. Go on, read mine. Review. Let me know what do you think of it...

Chapter 1

"You are nothing but a troubled child. A seriously troubled one." She said, exasperated.  
"A child! Look-"  
"No you look. I have enough on my head right now than your stupid tantrums.".

"I have never done anything like this in my life. Which part of that you didn't get!"

"Yeah, I have been working my ass off with these since birth!"  
"Way you speak Granger!"  
"I would rather tend to my hunger right now than my manners. And don't make me lose my patience now. Or you won't be getting any of that ."

"I don't anyway fancy gulping that down."  
She slapped the shawl across his chest and gave him the dirtiest glare she could manage and stomped off the other side. "Yeah, stay all mighty as you can!"  
He too glared at her figure jumping down the stones, below the small bump, and made a snorting sound. He bent down and picked up her shawl. He gave another snort and jerked it to throw off the dust. He threw the shawl on his shoulder and followed her, his wand at ready.

She stood beneath the tree, looking up. She had her extra clothes stripped off.

"Well, why can't we just use magic-?

Her eyes darted to the figure coming closer. " Yeah sure and get landed up trouble? No thanks. If you won't gonna help, atleast keep your mouth shut."

"Who is gonna keep watch all day long! You tend to be over conscious very time." He said, as he stood near her.

"Shut up." She barked back.

"What tells you they will be watching over us?"

"Common sense."

"That's the price you being too humble, you ought to know that Granger!"

"Shut up."

"Why? Fancy spending nights with me in the forest?"

Hermione reached for her wand and sped towards him. They were a few centimeters apart then as she poked her wand below his chin.

"In case you didn't notice, I am saving your skin here, Malfoy." She sneered in one breadth. Her eyebrows knitted further into itself as she poked the wand deeper. Draco caught her hand midway.

"I didn't ask for that favor."

Hermione snorted. "Like I would have listened to it if you did dare ask. I am doing what I have to even if I don't want to."

"Well then, I don't need your protection." He said, his tone played mocking on the last word.

"Even now and then, you are just as worthless." She jerked off her hands from him and went back near the tree.

xxxxxxx

Both were sitted at opposite sides, facing each other with the bonfire in between. Draco kept poking the fire with a stick as Hermione finished off the last fruit. The night had fallen and the temperature dropped down. Chilly wind bade the way almost threatening to extinguish the fire.

Hermione then took the work she started before day fall, to make a bow. She had already tied a fresh creeper on one end and was bending the other end to fit in the knot. The stick bend unwillingly, almost threatening to break. With a whooshing sound, it went loose at one end of the stick, striking Hermione's face with its sharp end. She sat up with a yelp. Draco crossed the distance between them and sat down near her, keeping the bow aside.

"One should be careful with these things. Lucky it missed your eye." He said looking at her face. A slight gash was dripping with blood, just under her eye.

"It's fine." She said, pushing him away.

"Of course it is. It didn't go deep. Only a small scratch. Just stop being stubborn and apply some of your saliva."

"Sorry?" Hermione looked at him confused. Did she hear him right?

"You heard me. Your saliva. We don't have anything here anyway. Saliva is the best option."

She gave a look at his way. Hesitating, she brought her finger's tip near her mouth. She eyes narrowed a bit as she slowly brought it more closer.

"Yeah, go on. I am the only one here. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not- it's just that it's dirty."

Draco then took the bow as she applied some grudgingly.

"Here hold this side." Draco said, giving her to hold the string as he bend the stick. Within a minute, the bow was done.

"There you go." Draco said pulling the string. "Two hands are better than one."

Hermione took up another stick and started sharpening it's one side. Draco didn't move back to his place nor Hermione said anything. It was dark and scary at night in the forest and both needed each other. Both silently agreed to that fact.

Draco was unmistakably bored as he almost brought the fire down as he poked it quiet hard. Hermione gave a "tsk" sound from behind.

"Okay, I am bored."

"Great news."

"How about we do something?"

"It's dark anyway. Go and sleep."

"I want to talk."

Hermione didn't respond to that. She knew what he would ask. And as always, she didn't have anything new to say.

"So...", Draco began slowly. " Did Weaslely or Potter tried to contact you? "

Hermione cleared her throat. "You would know if they did!"

"If you are not telling me-"

"They don't know where I am. How would they contact me?"

"You are smart. I thought you would have found out a way."

"Well, I didn't."

"They were like your best friends or something, why-" Draco added a little laugh. "I thought you were Weasley's girlfriend of sorts. Even he-"

"Yeah didn't. Now, can we stop talking about it!"

"Fine then. What did you promise my mother?"

"I promised her I won't tell you that."

Draco cursed jerking his head the other way.

"You won't die telling me."

"Maybe, something of that kind."

"Don't tell me! You made the Unforgivable Vow with my mother." Draco said, jumping to her side.

"Don't be stupid."

"You didn't then? Well, about my father. Did you see him alive and escaping from the mob while apparthating here?"

Hermione now looked up with full attention.

"I am sorry Malfoy. It was such a chaos around. I couldn't make out a thing. I just remember pulling you out and coming here."

"And you still won't tell me why you did so?"

"No."

Draco slapped his hand on the ground.

"Why?"

Hermione kept quiet. Draco went inside the measley hut they both have built up. Hermione kept her arrow aside and took out her beaded bag. She didn't bring much with her this time. Well, she didn't think of coming this way. How life takes turns. She couldn't justify now why she did that. It seemed noble at that time. Only she could hope that Ron didn't think the other way and hated her. As did everyone else by now. How Harry would have taken it! He would understand, wouldn't he?

Jerking her head of thoughts, she dug into her beaded bag to bring out the galleon they used in their 5th year. She traced it with her finger. No sign of message or change. She gave out a long sigh. What is he doing now?


	2. Chapter 2

He stirred from one side to another as the hard ground made it uncomfortable to go into a peaceful sleep. A sound at a distance or two broke his last hope of getting more sleep. He wiped away the corner of his mouth and looked to his side. She was not there. His eyes darted to the corner where she kept her stupid beaded bag and other things she managed to gather around the forest. The bow they made yesterday lay there too. Where did she go at this early morning? He got up and put on his boots and made it out of the shelter, throwing her shawl around his neck.

He went a little further to the tree she usually killed time these days. As he went near, she was no where to be found. A fear unknown seemed to take place inside. A hollow feeling somewhere in his gut. Then a voice shouted from a distance. Unmistakeably it was Granger's. He ran to the direction of the sound. As he got nearer, he could hear the distinct words.

"No- put that back... Shhhoosh... Ah my- get back. Seriously what should I do!" The voice kept on shouting and howling and pleading. He ran to the direction of the lake. Then the scene descended on his eyes. Hermione was inside the lake, quite possibly without any clothes and in the middle of taking a bath. Her clothes which she usually kept on a small tree near the lake was then in the hands of what looked like a monkey. Hermione had one of her hand across her chest in an attempt to cover it and other one brandising at the monkey. The sight seemed too funny to him as he fell on his knees and started laughing out loud. Hermione catching his laughter, shifted her temper to him. "What the hell do you think you are doing there! Help me here. Can't you see! My clothes"

He passed a look at her. That temper of her. If she would have asked a bit more kindly... He thought. He got up slowly, dusting away his knees and started in the opposite direction.

She shouted again, "You- Malfoy! Can you see what is going or not? Get my clothes back." She paused or a minute and again started shouting.

"Oi... Malfoy! You insolent little- have you gone blind or something! Help me here."

Again she paused as he kept on walking at the opposite direction.

"MALFOY!" She screamed her loudest. Malfoy kept on walking with a grin on his face. She again screamed.

"Draco, please help me. My clothes!"

"Now, that's how you ask for a favour, Granger." Malfoy muttered to himself.

He looked around for a stone and a stick as he walked hastily towards her.

xxxx

"Don't worry... I will arrange the food today." Malfoy said, quite not looking at her.

"You better." Gritted Hermione. She was sitted at one side of the room, without doing anything. Malfoy sat quietly at the other end, throwing a stone or two outside. "And...well it will be better if you come out with me. I am being honest when I say that I can't climb trees!"

"Go and break a bone or two. I will be glad." Muttered Hermione.

"Come on now Granger. Who is throwing tantrums now!"

"I help you, you help me. That's the protocol. If I go on counting the no of times you should be grateful to me then-"

He stood up and walked out of the door. Dammit, he thought. He kicked a stone, flinging it far.

xxxxx

Hermione took out the galleon again. If she wanted, she could send a message too. Why was she hesitating? Maybe because all these time they did things together, she felt that they ought to have placed a little more trust on her. Believed her for who she was. And that Malfoy! Dared he trick her like that. He should have some sense, she was a girl. How would she go around without clothes! He just needs to be put up on a pedestal and worshipped, she thought. But it feels like hours... Why isn't he back? She got up taking her bow, slinging it on her shoulder. Then, walked out.

She went near the tree to check but he was not there. She proceeded towards the lake. Where did this boy go? She thought. When she came into the clearing of the lake, she saw Malfoy at one side, bend over and washing off his hands. The water was red around him. She ran towards him. "What happened? Where did you get hurt?"

He looked up, smirking. He pulled out his hand from the water to reveal a dead mass of meat.

What's that?" Hermione asked, startled.

"A rabbit. Killed it myself. Tired of eating berries and fruits. This would do a good change."

"How did you kill it?"

"With a stone."

"With a stone?" Repeated Hermione.

"I mean with with a big kind of stone."

"You killed a rabbit with a big kind of stone?"

"Come on now, Granger. Say you are impressed."

"But the rabbit would run away-"

"Leave that. And I have finished washing this. Let's go back."

He stood up , swinging the dead rabbit by his hands. Hermione walked behind him, examing the rabbit.

"Malfoy but this kind of small animals are quite hard to kill with a stone or boulders. It will run-"

"It was sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"You are not at school Granger. Stop asking so many questions."

Hermione let the matter drop as she walked silently behind him. Malfoy looked quite pleased with himself as he hummed along the way. Halfway to their hut, he stopped whistling and asked. "Granger, why did you come out?"

"You were out for ages."

"Concerned?"

"More like hungry."

They were almost near the hut when Malfoy spoke again.

"I was thinking about this thing for days. Can't understand how you do it. The-"

"Vod you doing vid him, 'ere?"

Both Malfoy and Hermione looked up, both of their mouth open.

"Victor?" Said Hermione.

"Krum?" Malfoy mouthed.

Instinctively both of them drew their wands. Krum drew out his.

"How did you know I am here? Why are you here?" Hermione said, eyeing him.

"Somevone used the killing curse." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's brows knitted into each other and her wand hand lowered.

"Who-?" A small whisper came out of her lips. Malfoy slowly lowered his hand and put it behind. Krum kept a curious look on his face. Then suddenly Hermione flunged her hand at malfoy's back who quickly backed off. "What?" He demanded.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Did you use-?"

Malfoy scoffed once. "What this woman keeps on thinking! You can't possibly-"

"Show me that rabbit then." She said.

"Seriously!" Malfoy backed off further. Krum took a turn around and looked at the hanging dead meat. He caught malfoy's hand and turned him around. Hermione came near and looked at it. There was no sign of physical injury due to stone anywhere.

"You used an Unforgivable Killing Curse to kill a stupid rabbit!" Bellowed Hermione.

"No, no I didn't."

Krum took aim and muttered."Prior Incantment." A ghostly image made of gas appeared where green streak of light was seen, a tiny being which tumbled aside and fell to its dead.

"There you go. It's him." He said decisively.

"Okay- so what if I did. What's so wrong about it?" He jerked off his hand from krum's grip and started walking towards the tent.

"What's wrong, you say! Everything is wrong. It's just... Just not-" Hermione said, walking after him. Malfoy turned his back to her.

"Not what-?"

"Normal." She said, coming to a halt.

"I spent 3years under him. Using a Unforgivable curse is child's play."

"You can get out of that. I am here to help. We talked about this."

"Then saying so Granger, I think you don't quite get what things I got to see in life. How things were from my side."

"Believe me, I was looking at the same things as you... Just from another side." Hermione said. They kept looking at each other for a while. Malfoy could sense the life that dwells behind those light brown eyes. Can something be so warm... Can Someone's eyes can be so captivating... He could remember his Lord's scarlet eyes... His own lifeless grey eyes staring back at him. Could he be falling for... Then suddenly Krum came near Hermione . "I have something to say to you. Take me vhere you stay." His deep voice breaking the spell.

Hermione looked lost for a while. She gazed at him dreamily and then jerked her head. "Umm... Yeah... Umm... Come." She gave a look back at Malfoy and then started walking forward. Malfoy heaved a sigh and started following both Hermione and Krum.

Krum entered the small hut, lowering his head a bit. He sat down on the rug. Hermione sat down near him. Malfoy preferred to stay outside. Krum reached for something inside his pocket and pulled out a off white envelope with a scarlet red wax stamp on it. He handed it to Hermione.

She took it and opened it with a frown. The letter was short. It was a declaration. Hermione kept on staring at the curve of Kingsley's signature for a while. Then took a deep breath, saying," I can't."

"Vhy?"

"I am sorry."

"The reason?"

"Just _"

"Vell then... Take this one too... Hope it vill change your mind." He took out a small letter... And handed it to her. Hermione opened it. It was from Ron.

Mione,

Come back, will you. I don't want to know why you did that. I just want you near me.

From ron.

Hermione's eyes burned with tears. She sniffed back and looked up to Krum. "Does he know I am here?"

"No."

"How come you found me?"

"I volunteered. I thought I could find you. Harry said me to foll_"

"Harry? He knows where I am? How?"

"Vell, he asked me to search some of the specific places. This one is the fifth. That boy used that curse. I detected it."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I thought you were wrongly dragged into this. I thought he kidnapped you or something."

"Oh!"

"Her-miee are you okay?"

"Yeah, am fine."

"Hovu long do you plan to stay here?"

"I don't know. What's going on outside.?"

"People are confused. Some still trust you. But-"

"But Ron and Harry still trust me... Right? Don't they?"

"They do. They are facing a hard time too. But you can just declare that the Malfoy boy tricked you into this. You have nothing grudge so ever with the Ministry. You can come."

"I must finish what I started. I must go till the end. Malfoy is innocent too."

"Vho cares about that? His family was into all this. Vho knows exactly vhot he did."

"Sometimes... You just need to understand the person next to you."

"Vhy? Only you?"

"I don't know."

"Then, I am sorry. I have to forcefully take you back." Krum said getting up.

"I am not going" Hermione said, standing up too.

Krum reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione backed off.

"What do you think you are doing? If I refuse in the apparation... Both of us will end up getting badly splinced."

"Ve can use a portkey then."

"I refuse."

"Her-miee... !" Krum's voice rising. Malfoy came into the hut suddenly.

"To whom do you think you are shouting!" Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, you stay out of it." Hermione said.

"And you stop telling me what to do."

"Do you think you in are in the position to raise that question.?" Krum shouted back.

"I will take care of my own shit. You don't have to drag yourself in." Bellowed Draco.

"Stop, you two."

"Vell... Then, let me stay."

"What?" Draco shouted.

"Why?" Hermione shouted.


End file.
